L s Birthday
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: He likes snow, however, 31st October is not the moment for snow... It doesn't matter, he says, he's not a kid anymore, he says... But good old Watari knows him better... And someone else too. So there you go. Happy birthday, little Lawliet...


Well, here I am... I´m isacullen-timeguardian...

What to say, what to say...

Well let´s hope I don´t end up rambling about whatever...

Oh, yes. So, this is my oneshot for L´s birthday number eighteen, I don´t know why I picked that one, so don´t ask xD

The OC: Air.

Yeah.

I´m currently writing a long story with her as one of the main characters so I suppose I´ll end up posting it and then you´ll know her better, as for now, all you need to know is explained in the oneshot :D

And, well, anything else right now coming to mind. See you down there at the final-author-note :D

Enjoy!

* * *

It was cold, yet not enough for it to be snowing.

And that pissed him off. A lot.

He had always wanted to be in a face where it would snow for his birthday. Why? He never knew. Snow was... white... and pure... He just liked ir, was it really that strange?

He sighed and turned to the door, there was no use in looking outside the window, it wouldn't snow.

Then he saw someone there, looking at him. He smiled warmly. It was Watari, with a tary full of sweets. The older man crossed the door and ser down the tray on a desktop. He came closer then, with a warm smile, and opened his arms for him .The little boy he still felt he was ran to the older man, and embraced him.

"Happy birthday, L..." he smiled a bit "You're growing very fast."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Watari-sama!" he complained "I'm eighteen now!" the man smiled again.

"Yes, you are... Are you happy?"

"Aha... Yes, I am, Watari-sama" L hid his face. He lied a lot, but he never liked to lie to Watari "I have everything I want now"

"You just became the world greatest detective, yes, but you don't seem very excited about it..."

"Nonsense, Watari-sama, I'm very happy! And I'm also very grateful to you, you know. I couldn't have achieved such success without your help... Thank you so very much, Watari-sama" he finished, his voice soft, quiet.

"I'm glad I've been helpful, L-kun" the man petted L's hair a bit and then they broke apart "Anyway, I want to give you a present"

"Watari-sama, I told you, you didn't have to..."

"It's nothing, my boy... Happy birthday, L Lawliet..." he finished, in a whisper.

L's eyes filled with tears and accepted the envelope Watari was giving to him.

"Open it, c'mon!" there was excitement in Watari's eyes, and L couldn't disappoint him. He did as he was told. And he found... a ticket to... Alaska? The date was for... 31st October?"

"But this is for today, Watari-sama! We have to hurry!" the older man smiled again and nodded

"I have everything prepared, you know. After all it was my idea"

"Perfect... Are you coming, then?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go, we better hurry"

"Sure..."

L followed Watari to his bedroom and found a simple suitcase on his bed. He opened it and found only clothes in it. With a quick glance to Watari, he confirmed he had to change onto them. He proceeded, with a sigh.

When he finished, he thought he may as well be a teddy bear. He had three layers of clothing, boots, an anorak, gloves, a warm hat...

"Watari-sama?" he called. The man entered and burst out laughing

"Oh my God, L... C'mere..." he helped the teen to strip a few layers "It wasn't necessary to pit everything on you just now, you know"

"Yeah, I suppose... Why am I dressed as if I were going skiing or something anyway?"

"Oh, well, we're going to Alaska... It can be pretty cold there, kiddo..."

L breathed in relief when he felt he could move again, and looked at his friend, who was currently putting the clothes back into the suitcase.

"Why Alaska...?" he wondered out loud. Watari didn't answer, knowing him since he was seven "Mm... Come to think of it, Watari-sama?"

"Yes, L-kun?"

"When's your birthday?" the butler looked surprised, but answered anyway

"1st May, L-kun"

"I see..."

L didn't bother explaining himself, he knew Watari wouldn't be waiting for it anyway. He bit on his thumb distractedly as he watched the butler close the suitcase. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he was a little childish. after all, he never cleaned, be never tidied his room, he never cooked for himself though he knew how to... Maybe...

"L-kun" Watari spoke softly, and L snapped out of his own thoughts, looking up "We're ready."

"Let's go then."

L sat in his own particular way in the blackest of the limousine Watari had prepared. He himself drove it, and soon they were at the airport. As they waited for the time to onboard, Watari suggested having something to eat. They sat at the table of a restaurant, and they ordered. Watari had pasta. L, of course, had cake. strawberries, mm... He ate happily and Watari just stared at him for a while, amused. How a person could eat just sugar, plus, in that sitting position, he didn't know.

"So... Alaska, uh?" Watari looked up at the teen.

"Yes, L-kun"

"Well, I hate to be so blunt, but, why, exactly, did you pick that place?" L's voice sounded a bit strange as he was eating. Watari sighed.

"L-kun, don't talk while you eat"

"Oh, sorry" the teen swallowed and kept looking at him with those big eyes of his that had captivated Watari that first time, when L was still a seven years old kid.

"Well, I... I've been... Informed, of a tiny detail you failed to mention... when I asked you what would you like for your birthday" L frowned

"I remember telling you I wanted nothing, didn't I?"

"Actually, yes, you did"  
"Then?"

"Well... I recently spoke to Roger back at the Wammy's House... And he said Mello had something to ask to you. As you weren't around, and it was impossible for us to keep calling with much frequency, I told little Mello to tell me and I'd ask you instead."

"So what did Mello want from me?"

"Mello wanted to know if it was snowing in wherever you were" Watari spoke quietly and L nodded. So that was it.

"Of course. And Watari-sama immediately thought I might like to visit such a cold place then?"

"No, of course not... I actually happened to talk with Roger about it. And, apart from Roger, a certain girl..."

"Air-chan" L mused under his breath. God how he missed her.

"Yes, I do believe that was her name"

"And? What did she say?"

"She told me about how you loved the snow..."

"I see"

"She said she missed you... I take it you were an acquittance of her...?"

"You could say that..."

"You liked her" the older man affirmed. L blushed just a bit.

"She's just a kid"

"I said you liked her, I never said more"

"She's fifteen now"

"I see"

"She came am, like, four years or so after I attended Wammy's for the first time. She was almost nine then... I think" Watari waited. L didn't usually talk about himself, not even with him, so he didn't want to interrupt "She was a bit lost back then, but she was a very happy kid even when she had just lost her parents... She was never like the other kids. Maybe it's because she was older than them, we were closer... She never... respected me the way other kids did. That's why I started to like het, though... I was just L Lawliet there. I won't tell her name" L added, taking another mouthful of cake "Obvious reasons"

"Let's get near the plane, ok? Then you may finish explaining?"

"Sure..."

They walked slowly, onboarding on time, finding their respective seats, all in silence. It wasn't awkward though. L was always in silence. After a while, when the plane was already up above the clouds, L started to speak again.

"Air was my scape from life. I miss her too, tell her, please, Watari-sama"

"Sure, will do..." L was looking outside the window, so he couldn't see the smile spreading across Watari's face.

"I got used to being with her, telling her things I normally didn't tell anyone... She did the same, more or less. But she talked a lot. Really a lot" L chuckled "But I really loved that... She was... How to put it... Amusing?"

"Try cute" Watari mumbled, amused himself. L nodded softly

"Maybe. Not sure, Watari-sama, but I have that feeling since I started speaking that you're having too much fun... What am I missing?"

"Oh, nothing, kiddo, please, continue..."

"Well, I don't really know if there's much more to say. She never was interested in being a detective or anything. She just graduated a few years ago, two, or three... I haven't seen her since I graduated, so I'm not quite sure... I wonder where she may be now. So we stopped talking when I became a detective, and now I'm even more famous it's almost impossible to keep any contact with Wammy's House... It's a pity. I really liked being with her."

"Never knew you loved anyone, one would think you would have tried to say goodbye or something when you left... for what I know, you have never even dated a girl, so... Hey, have you ever had sex by the way...?" L's cheeks turned crimson red at that

"I'm not talking about it"

"Okay... Makes me wonder..."

"NO..."

"Okay!"

Watari laughed and let his pupil be. They had met when L was seven, and ever since then they had been really close. They were more like friends now. Though that didn't mean L could sometimes be very cold and professional (and so Watari) or that they sometimes were like father and son, but most of the time they spent alone, they were friends. L was fine with that, he was aware he didn't actually have many _real_ friends, except for Air, so he appreciated Watari's company.

The flight went in a blur. L was _so_ impatient. It WOULD be snowing, at least. He just wanted to see it. But it seemed like luck was not on his side, not today. Just as they got off the plane, a tall man completely dressed in black approached Watari with a sad expression written all over his face. They started to speak in quick french, and L didn't actually got it. They started to run to the exit, Watari taking L's hand in his.

"Watari-sama! Where are we...?"

"Hurry up! I think you have a case here... Oh my God, this is not good. I think you might be just about to see Air again..." L's heart started to beat just a little faster. What did that mean...?

"How?" he managed to ask, his voice shaking a little. Watari sighed.

"I still don't know if we want to know"

They ran to a van outside the building and got in it in a split second. They got to a dark road, though it was too dark for L to decide where were they heading up to. They suddenly stopped, the car's lights focusing on a little bulge on the snow. They got off the car, leaving L inside. Watari didn't even notice, as he quickly moved to see what was it... L clasped his hands around his knees, sitting tight, not daring to look up. He didn't like this in the little bit. A case, just like this? It meant no good? What was going on with Air, anyway? Was she implicated in the case somehow? Was she _okay_? God, was she... _alive_?

L couldn't afford losing his best friend ever, maybe more, he himself wasn't sure, so he eventually came out of the van. Watari was near, picking something from a suitcase. He handed it to him and he remembered. Proper clothing, yeah. He quickly put onto an anorak and a hat and hurried to the bulge in the snow. It was slightly illuminated by the three car's lights focused on it. As he approached it, he noticed it was a corpse. It was tiny, maybe a woman, or a kid... He gave a quick look at his surroundings. The snow was spattered with blood here and there and there were a lot of footprints. Being careful to follow the police-marked ones, L ended kneeling beside the corpse. He took an inspiration. The time was up. He turned it around.

It was still barely hot, he noticed, flaccid, the crime was recent. The girl in his arms would be no more than sixteen years old... Her long black hair was covered in blood, her face managed to look peaceful even covered by many cuts, in her cheeks, in her lips, in her eyebrows, she even had one on her nose... There were signs that she had been strangled, L noticed, vaguely.

But it wasn't that what catched his attention. It was the fact he knew perfectly well who this girl was. It was her. The only girl L had ever though he loved.

He carefully held her in his arms a bit tighter, trying to keep her warm, even when he was sure she was dead by now. He had seen corpses looking better that her right now. The pale light did nothing to attenuate the effect her appearance had on him. Watari came closer.

"I'm very sorry, L-kun..."

"What was she doing here?" L whispered

"We still don't know..."

"She was still a minor! She was supposed to be on someone's charge!" he was angry now. How!? "I want... No, I _demand_ to know who in hell did leave her _alone_! At this time of the day, of all the times, in the middle of nowhere! I _swear_ he'll pay for it!"

"L-kun..."

"No, don't L-kun-me! What was she doing here, Watari-sama! After all, you have talked to her recently. Was she here already?"

"Yes, she was here when I talked to her. That would be the day before yesterday"

"Why?"

"She wanted to see you again, we were planning on crossing paths sometime in this trip..."

"Where was she supposed to be?"

"We... never specified that..."

"I... see..."

"So... are you taking this case?"

"You joking. OF COURSE I'M TAKING THE GODDAMNED CASE!" Watari stepped back. L never, ever, shouted. This was affecting him quite a bit. "I'm sorry, Watari-sama. I apologize, it's just..."

"I'm very, very, sorry... L-kun..."

"I suppose they want to take the corpse to autopsy..."

"I'll find you a moment alone... If it is okay with you?"L nodded in silence

"Yes... please..."

Watari smiled to the actors and actresses staff behind L and all of them smiled back. Everything went as planned! They retired carefully a few meters back on the road.

Meanwhile, L was still sitting on the snow. His pants were starting to absorb the wetness of the snow, but he didn't care. He embraced the girl in his arms tighter even, taking her closer to his chest. He never cried, however... however... now...

And then she moved. She MOVED. SHE moved. SHE MOVED!

"What the-?!"

"Shh... L-kun..." she had the biggest of smiles on her face and L still couldn't make out what the hell was going on.

"Air?"

"Yes?"

"You're not dead..."

"No"

"You're alive, then"

"Yes"

"You've tricked me?"

"Yes. And you certainly believed it" she giggled when he just nodded, seeming to be thinking hard.

"Then you're not dead"

"No. Gosh, you're no fun, L. You should have said something like, oh my god, Air, how happy I am you're not dead... you know!" he just stared

"No, I don't. Dead usually don't come back to life in my arms"

"How many corpses do you have in your arms"

"You're the first" she stared, then giggled again "What?"

"Funny how you phrased it out... Never mind, I mean, I wanted to say..." she was cut off by his soft warm lips on hers. She froze, then let it go. She was too little last time they met, but God knew she had wanted so bad... "L-kun..." L stared into her eyes for a second. She was just so beautiful there, laying peacefully in his arms, her hair spread over his arm, falling into the snow... Soft snowflakes were now falling from the sky, they were getting trapped in her hair, her cheeks were red now from embarrassement and happiness, and maybe cold... It was the most perfect gift L had ever had. Maybe if he didn´t think about the fright he had just experienced! "L-kun, you know, I wanted to say..."

"Shh... Enough fun to you?" L, joking? Air had but to laugh at that. She pattered his cheek a bit with a frozen hand.

"Sheesh, L-kun... You kill the mood. Anyway..."

"I've missed you too, you know"

"L-kun, I've been meaning to say this for a while, will you let me...?"

"Sorry"

"Happy birthday!" he laughed

"Thank you. It wasn't necessary to do all this, you know"

"I know"

"Why, then?" she smiled, mischievous

"It's Halloween, you know, you dummy"

"I love you too, Air-chan"

* * *

soo...

That´s it!

I hope you liked it, really.

I wrote it in, like, an hour and a half, and I posted it just as my clock read 23:59, so, Author notes are added on 1st November because I wanted it to be posted on his birthday and I didn´t have time to edit it, so there might be few little changes... Maybe a few sentences more in the last scene in the snow... For those who didn´t read it on L´s birthday, just forget about all this xD

Anyway, hope you liked it, and I hope you take the time to review, though I really appreciate favs and stuff

:3

Oh, and thanks to MoonLawliet who just happened to be the first fav.!

;)

Well, happy Halloween, and happy birthday, L!

isacullen-timeguardian


End file.
